


reality and the pain that comes with it

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Reality hurts, enjoy, i just realised how i start my tags with "uh", its not much just reality hurts like a bitch sometimes, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: reality is a godamn pain sometimes. for some it's all the time, for some it's most of the time and for some it's never.-enjoy.





	reality and the pain that comes with it

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and simple.

reality hurts, it suffocates you until it's too much and it knows you can't do anything about it and when you think you've left it behind,

it follows you like a shadow, never letting go of you.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
